Smash Into You
by xXxShonxXx
Summary: (Reupload) Starts In season 2: All Aniyah wants is her husband back, but things in the quarter are never simple. Kol/OC
1. Prologue

_I scrapped the original (haha) version to rewrite it, I feel like it came off a bit too rushed. The epilogue is mostly made up of flashbacks either from the first version or ones similar, so it's you can skip it if you want._

* * *

 _Flash Back 1612 Savannah, Georgia (Age 10)_

 _"Aniyah honey listen to me carefully, no matter what happens no matter what you hear do not stop running." My mother replied taking my hand, I shot a worried look at her before nodding as we took off in the night running through the woods._

 _"Mama where are we going?" I asked looking up at her as she kept tugging me forward._

 _"Somewhere safe." She replied as we slowed to a stop on the other side of a stream, she placed a hand on her very swollen stomach as she tried to catch her breath. A few moments later the sound of barking cut through the silence._

 _"Shit, Aniyah we have to go now." My mother said taking my hand again as we went back to running, the barking quickly got louder and louder behind us, Mama was visibly panicking now. I heard a low growl from directly behind us and the next thing I knew Mama fell on the ground and quickly curled up into a ball. More dogs surrounded her while I hid inside a near by bus I know she said to not stop running no matter what but I couldn't do it without her._

 _"Over here Valentine." My mouth ran dry as my heart started racing, Daddy was the one chasing after us?_

 _"You thought you could leave and take my children?" My father hissed as he approached my mother she was still curled in a ball covering her stomach as the dogs backed off._

 _"So you could sell them off the first chance you got?" My mother spat the lights from the torches casted a dim light allowing me to see what was going on._

 _"Aniyah is beautiful, you know how much a suitor would pay for that beauty?" He asked kicking my mother square in the back she yelped in pain while his friends chuckled. "And if I'm lucky the little one I'm going to cut out your stomach should be just as pretty."_

 _"You kidnap me from my home and expect me to allow you to harm me farther?" She said glaring up at him._

 _"I should have gotten rid of you a long time ago bitch." He spat pulling my mother up by her beautiful black hair I gasped as I caught sight of something shiny in his hand. Something in me knew if I didnt act now, my mother and possibly my little sister would be gone._

 _"Daddy don't hurt her!" I shouted as I dart out of my hiding spot and protectively wrapping myself around her middle._

 _"Aniyah honey I'm not going to hurt her go over there to Sir Elijah." My father flashed a smile at me before trying to pry me off of her and then something strange happened he punched me dead in the face knocking me down._

 _"Nia baby just go to Sir Elijah." Mama pleaded I held my cheek as tears began to fall but I got up and did as I was told._

 _"Is that really anyway to treat a child?" A woman's voice asked baffling everyone present Father surely didn't bring a woman with him to kill my mother. She pulled off her cloak revealing the blondest hair I've ever seen along with the bluest eyes I ever saw._

 _"Lady Rebekah?" Father asked shocked_

 _"Nia sweetly will you close your eyes for a second?" Elijah asked I looked up at him confused but did as he asked for a few seconds I heard screaming and then everything was quiet again, I slowly opened my eyes and Fathers search party was gone, Sir Elijah was now carrying Mama as Rebekah kneeled down in front of me._

 _"Us girls have to stick together Little Angel." She smiled ruffling my hair before standing up and reaching out to take my hand._

* * *

 _1618 ( Age 16)_

 _"You've finished with all your studies and we can finally relax, Little Angel." Rebekah smiled as she led me away from Elijah's study, we walked for what felt like ages when a man stopped in front of us, not just any man the other Mikealson brother I've seen immortalized on a canvas._

 _"Look what the wind dragged in." Rebekah sassed with a hand on her hip, Kol smirked at her before turning his attention to me._

 _"Who is this little beauty." Kol asked reaching out to take my hand but Bekah slapped it away._

 _"She's like my daughter, Kol." Rebekah growled as Kol overdramatically rubbed his hand as if it hurt._

 _"Well sister shouldn't I know my neice's name ?"_

 _"No." Rebekah replied reaching for my hand."Come along, Love."_

 _In the blink of an eye Kol snaps her neck making me gasp in shock as he set her down against the wall._

 _"She was being quite insufferable, don't you agree Love." Kol asked turning his attention back onto me with a charming grin._

 _"I've seen what your brothers do." I replied tilting my head to glance at Bekah before turning my attention back to Kol."She's feels protective over me."_

 _"Elijah is such a bore." Kol replied as if thinking out loud making me giggle."Now Nik he's the savage one. But fear not Love, I'm not as bad."_

 _"Good to know." I replied smoothing out my dress."But we were on our way to Bekah's room would you mind atleast bringing Bekah if you feel the need to talk to me that bad."_

 _"Of course Love." Kol replied scooping Bekah up with ease and tossing her over his shoulder."Lead the way. And I'm still waiting to hear that name."_

 _"Aniyah." I said walking off with a smile._

* * *

 _1620 (Age 18)_

 _"You want to leave again?" Klaus asked with a chuckle as he poured himself a glass of wine."You've just returned home brother what's the rush?"_

 _"You know I don't enjoy staying in one place for too long." Kol replied with a smirk as Bekah and I sat on the couch, she looked on bored while I fiddled with my Violin._

 _"You know how much safer it is for us to stick together." Klaus replied taking a seat on the lone chair in front of us._

 _"I have places to be, people to eat and things to see Nik." Kol said disinterestedly before turning his attention to myself"Aniyah will be joining me."_

 _"Did you just say you planned on leaving with my little angel ?" Rebekah asked hostility dripped from her voice."You do not have I nor Aisha's permission."_

 _"Are you two really doing this?" Klaus asked shaking his head he wordlessly took my violin from my hands and began to tune it._

 _"He can't walk in here and take away the person I've spent the last 8 years loving and watching grow." Rebekah growled."I'm telling Aisha right now." Rebekah sped off quickly to find my mother._

 _Once Rebekah was gone from sight Klaus sped behind Kol and snapped his neck while still holding my violin in his hands. A sense of dread washed over me as he now occupied the seat Rebekah previously did._

 _"I myself have grown quite fond of you, watching you grow from an adorable little scamp to an intelligent young woman."Nik said offering me a small smile as he handed back my Violin but kept the bow._

 _"Thank you Lord Niklaus." I smiled and started to rise, I felt rather unnerved right now and wanted to head back to my mother and sister._

 _"I do want to apologize in advance for what I'm about to do." Klaus said I turned to face him to question him but he quickly shoved my bow into my chest and through my heart, ending my life._

* * *

 _I woke up in my bed feeling terrible, the curtains were tightly closed while candles illuminated my room. My mom entered, her face looked cold and empty she took a seat at the foot of my bed._

 _"Mama what's wrong?" I asked as I sat up trying to ignore the pounding headache I had._

 _"Upendo do you remember what happened?" She asked I raked my brain for a second but came up blank._

 _"Kol and Bekah were arguing." I answered after awhile."Bekah went to find you and Niklaus snapped Kol's neck."_

 _"And then what happened?"_

 _"I think Niklaus stabbed me." I said in a quiet voice."Why would he do that?"_

 _"He's a bad person."She replied as my eyes went wide and I began to cry lightly._

 _"Am I dead? Am I one of them now?"_

 _"Yes Upendo." She replied squeezing my hand."However you do have a choice you can complete the transition or."_

 _"Or what?"_

 _"Die for good." Bekah's voice replied from the doorway she held my sleeping 8 year sister in her arms._

 _"I don't want to die." I replied after a moment of silence."I have to watch her grow up and see her live the life we fought so hard for her to have."_

 _"Okay." Mama replied as she pulled out a knife as she slowly cut the palm of her hand, I gaped at her for a second as she let it drip into a cup. She placed it in my hand while moving towards Bekah who bandaged her hand and passed off Amari._

 _"Drink up." Rebekah encouraged climbing into bed with me. I couldn't fight it any longer and drained the cup of its contents._

* * *

 _1625 (Age 23) Paris, France_

 _"I have never been so enchanted with a woman before." Kol smiled at me from the other side of our spacious bed."I've never met anyone so beautiful, so sweet, so perfect." With each compliment he peppered kisses on my face._

 _"You are feeling rather affectionate this morning." I replied with a giggle moving loose strands of my dark hair off of my face._

 _"Today's a good day." Kol replied disappearing and returning faster than I could even blink._

 _"God I can't wait until I can move like that." I pouted sitting up, I felt Kol place a ring onto my ring finger._

 _"Aniyah Christian Valentine, I've decided since the moment I first saw you. I wanted you to be mines for an eternity and today's the day I felt was perfect to ask." Kol said holding up my hand for me to get a better view of the ring, it was gold with a heart shaped Lapis Lazuli surrounded by smaller diamonds._

 _"Of course I would." I smiled as a few tears slid down my cheeks while I admired the ring._

 _"It's spelled so it doubles as a daylight ring too just in case." Kol added. I leaned over and gave him a kiss._

 _"It's perfect, like you."_

* * *

 _1702 , Spain (Age 100)_

 _"And my celebration is over." I said as I finishedoff a tasty little red head.I could hear Niklaus and Elijah getting closer. There's blood and bodies all over the once cozy little cottage._

 _"Kol!" Klaus yells as he and Elijah enter the building, I roll my eyes as I toss my victim to the floor._

 _"He's not here at the moment would you like to leave a message?" I asked sarcastically taking a seat on the arm of a chair._

 _"All my efforts to keep this family concealed, yet debauchery like this has led Father right to us." Elijah said sighing glancing over the carnage._

 _"It's my One hundredth birthday let me live a little." I said pouring myself a glass of wine."After all Niklaus did kill me."_

 _"Kol!" Klaus yells again completely ignoring me." Show yourself this is no time for games."_

 _"He's here." I sang ominously as Kol appeared at the door tugging a woman along with him. He drains her dry before tossing her body to the floor he sees his siblings and grins at the two of them._

 _"Brother, it's always time for games." He says taking my wine away from me and taking a sip of it._

 _"You two, we must leave. Mikael is nearly upon us."Elijah said making me snort causing Klaus to glare in my direction. Finn flops down in the chair I'm sitting on and kicks his feet up._

 _"If Mikael were upon us,I imagine Niklaus would be quite dead."_

 _"I barely escaped!" Klaus yelled."Mikeal left the head of my horse on a pike in town square."_

 _"Oh no, not poor Theo." I mocked placing my hand over my chest. Kol chuckled as he placed his free arm around my waist._

 _"What a beast, but then again Father's always hated you the most. Surely he'll chase you if you flee, leaving us here perhaps I'll make myself mayor." Kol added Klaus was getting closer to losing his temper._

 _"Rebekah and Finn have already boarded the ship. It is imperative that we remain together."Elijah said clearly unamused with our games._

 _"Rebekah does as she's told because she fears Nik." Kol retorted._

 _"And Finn cannot argue seeing as he has a dagger in his heart." I added watching as Kol took a step toward Klaus._

 _"My wife and I, will take our chances here." Kol finished crossing his arms._

 _"I find it amusing that you think you have a choice." Klaus smiled as he pulled out the dagger, my blood ran cold. Elijah tossed me threw the wooden table in the same time impaling me through the stomach as a stray piece broke off._

 _Elijah grabbed Kol from behind while he was distracted by seeing me fly across the room, Klaus began to press the dagger into Kol's chest I gasped as I felt the tip puncture my skin also._

 _"You linked us together?" I spat angrily trying to remove the wood embedded in my stomach._

 _"So you wouldn't have to be alone dear sister, I even picked you out a matching coffin." Klaus mocked._

 _"There will be a day when I'm not so easily subdued, and on that day I will make you suffer." Kol growled as Klaus plunged the dagger all the way into his chest the last thing I saw was Kol's skin ashen, before everything went black._

* * *

So those are the only flashbacks I'll spill right now. The first real chapter will be posted immediately after this one and will be episode 2, Season 2 : Alive And kicking

OC's protrayed by. This is important since I'm going to barely describe them other

Aisha (Aniyah's mother) : Kerry Washington

Aniyah: Cassie Ventura

Amari(Aniyah's sister): Parker McKenna Posey

Selene: Vanessa Borne

Upendo is Swahili for Love,

-Aniyah's mother is from Africa


	2. Chapter 1

•Alive & Kicking

I look over my appearance once again in the long dressing room mirror. I'm dressed in a tight fitting crop top/ skirt two piece set paired with white high heels, a pair of expensive red sunglasses sit up in my hair.

"I'm going to wear this out the store, I'm in need of new clothing." I smirked to my long time friend, Selene.

"It does look good on you." She replied as we walk up to the counter so I could purchase the items we'd picked out. We leave the boutique with arms full of bags as something across the street catches my eye.

"You see that guy over there?" I asked eyeing the young boy he's tall with brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes; he appeared to be causing little bits of trouble, blowing up a girls dress, knocking down some apples.

"Looks like a tasty little witch." Selene smirked as the two of us watched him for a second longer.

"He seems familiar." I said as we began walking to my pink Porsche.

"Uh how? You barely observed him." Selene replied climbing into the passenger seat, I flipped my glasses over my eyes and climbed into the passenger seat.

"I can't put my finger on it, it's just a feeling." I replied shrugging shooting him one last look before peeling off towards the compound.

* * *

"Puppy prints really." Selene said distastefully staring at the trail of blood on the floor."This is why I'm not staying here."

"I'm going to mind my business and just put my bags down then we can go." I replied speeding off and up to my room. I placed my shopping bags down on the bed and pulled my phone out of my purse. I quickly called the only other person I could truly talk to.

"Bex." I smiled as her gorgeous face popped up on my screen.

"Little Angel." She replied.

"I saw something very interesting today." I started, she looked at me skeptically but didn't say anything."There was this boy in the quarter today."

"Aniyah Christian are you thinking of dating?!"Rebekah shrieked.

"If you would have let me finish." I said playfully." No, he just reminded me of Kol, he was a witch and doing little witchy things but it seemed very Kol-ish."

"Aniyah, I understand you miss my brother very much but you cannot get your hopes up." Rebekah said making me frown.

"I just wanted a second opinion Selene didn't agree either." I replied.

"I don't want you to get your feelings hurt, but if you're heart is telling you it could be him then find out." Rebekah said with a small smile."It wouldn't hurt to have my favorite brother back."

"Thank you Bekah. I've gotta go Selene's waiting for me." I said with a smile.

"Ah tell the best friend I said hi."Rebekah replied as we both hung up.

* * *

 _1821 (Aged 219) New Orleans, Louisiana_

 _I finally feel the dagger is gone but I still cannot move until someone presses something bloody to my mouth. I feel myself growing stronger again as the sweet euphoria runs down my throat I sit up in my coffin and smirk as I see Kol standing before me feeding straight from what appears to be a servants neck._

 _"We're awake_ _?" I asked in shock before sinking my teeth into the other side of her neck the two of us quickly wiped out the rest of the servants and we're now standing in he middle of the courtyard in a tight embrace._

 _We separate as we hear the others enter the room, Kol grinned happily at Klaus while Elijah looked terrified._

 _"Bravo! That was delectable."Kol said as he began clapping, I shook my head as I clapped along with him."But make no mistake Nik, I'm still crossed with what you did to us. But as far as apologies go it's a start."_

 _"Speak for yourself."I muttered as I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I sped off and followed my nose to lead me to Bekah's room._

 _"Aniyah?" Rebekah asked in shock climbing to her feet, her eyes looked a bit puffy as if she had been crying._

 _"Yes, Niklaus decided to wake Kol for some petty reason so here I am." I replied flopping onto her bed._

 _"And here I thought it was to make up for what he did to me." Rebekah replied standing up and going to her closet, she pulled out a light blue dress and tossed it on the bed before going into her dresser and pulling out undergarments._

 _"What did he do that has you so upset?" I asked watching her move around the room._

 _"I wanted to turn someone I loved, be with him forever like you and Kol will be and he killed him before I could."Rebekah replied sadly."Tossed him to his death before the conversation even concluded."_

 _"I really can't stand your brother." I nearly growled, Bekah handed me the clothes and directed me to her washroom so I could freshen up after being desiccated for over a hundred years._

* * *

After speaking with Bekah I head out to Rousseau's intending on getting a few drinks since Elijah had failed to stock up on red wine for me, and their liquor was too strong for my tastes.

Shortly after I arrived I overhear, Davina with the boy from earlier and I can't help but to listen in unfortunately I didn't hear anything I needed to hear before Davina stepped out to make a phone call.

I go back to sipping on my fruity drink until I overhear something that peaks my interests immensely.

"Our mother wants answers, and if you can't get them, we'll do this my way." I turn my head slightly and notice it's a darker skinned man,whom along with "Kaleb" I have never seen before until today. Not too long after the man leaves another guy announces a private party and every makes their way out to leave, I However take my time since I've got half a martini left.

Once they start hassling Davina, I finish my drink I move to her side to protect her if necessary.

"She said get out her way." I spat at the mutt who simply smirked at us, before long he's on his knees clutching his head, the others however start to circle us.

"Can you do that with the rest of them or?" Kaleb asks in a panic

"Not at once." Davina said fearfully as I moved in and started to fight the two closest two me. I managed to rip ones heart out but the other got lucky and took a bite clean out my left arm.

Davinas laying all the way on the other side of the room as the werewolves move in on her. Kaleb ends up being knocked behind the bar. I turn my attention back to the wolf who bit me and punch his head clean off his shoulders.

Another werewolf takes a bite out of my leg before they send me flying behind the bar not to far from where Kaleb's laying.

"Shit, Aniyah." He mutters scooting closer to check over my injuries.

"Let go of her! You filthy dogs." My entire world goes black as the last thing I hear is the voice of a menace, Mikeal.

* * *

 _"Upendo." I opened my eyes slightly at the sound of the voice, sitting beside my bed in a white fuzzy chair sat my mother._

 _"Mom." I smiled weakly._

 _"Baby, you're hallucinating." She replied bluntly making me chuckle. I sat up in my bed and reached out to take her hand._

 _"I did get bitten twice."I said with a shrug."Niklaus probably already healed me and I'm just waiting on it to kick in."_

 _"I don't have much time baby." She replied as her chocolate eyes teared up a bit."But trust me baby you are right never question your intuition."_

I shut my eyes and reopened them and then she was gone, Elijah now occupied the seat.

"That was a pleasant experience." I smiled looking over at Elijah who rolled his eyes.

"Aniyah, you bit me on the way here." He replied, I just shrugged.

"I don't remember. I guess my body goes on autopilot while my subconscious gets peace."

"Sounds like a witch saved you of the torture, a werewolf bite is no laughing matter sister, if we did not live with the cure you would be dead." Elijah chastised.

"Always in Uncle Eli mode." I replied as the smile dropped from my face."Was that really Mikeal back there?"

"Indeed it was, Mother is also back."

"You Mikealson's never stay dead." I said in disbelief.

"Annoying isn't it?" He said dabbing the sweat from my forehead with his handkerchief."Aniyah I must tell you now, it is about to get extremely dangerous and I feel the best course of action is for you to stay with Rebekah."

"I have my own business to take care of here, I will not be leaving." I replied sitting up and walking to my wall sized mirror checking over my appearance the blood had been cleaned from where I had been bitten and amazingly my outfit was still spotless.

* * *

Coven House

Kol grabs Finn by the shirt and shoves him up against the wall angrily.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"You need to calm down." Finn replies.

"You almost got me killed! Those wolves didn't just go after Davina they went after me too."Kol yelled letting his grip on Finn go just as Esther joined them inside the room.

"I'm aware. I gave the order, the attack had to look convincing." Esther replied looking between her two sons.

"Look at my head. This isn't gonna heal for weeks." Kol said pointing to the cut he received from being thrown into the bar. I haven't had a scar in a thousand years."

"You'll live. And most importantly Davina will feel indebted to you. She will seek you out to apologize for what she perceives was an attack, she caused as I planned."Esther stated.

"I've had enough of your plans. You stick me in this body and make me sneak around like some common toady. I had to watch my wife get bitten today and I couldn't help her. If this is the grand new life you planned for me then you can have it back." Kol snapped with the flick of her arm Esther had him on his knees as she inflicted a painful migraine on him.

* * *

"What the hell was that."I said blinking. I saw everything and felt everything Kaleb who I now know for sure is Kol felt. I gripped my steering wheel tightly and sighed. Today was literally my first day back in town, I'd left with Bekah to care for Hope months ago and it was already filled with drama.

"You look like shit." Selene said climbing into the passenger seat.

"Thanks for noticing." I said sarcastically as we drove off. I needed to pay a witch who had zero connection with New Orleans a visit to tell me what the hell is going on. After driving for about an hour we arrived at Selene's witches house. We stepped out the car and headed up the steps, Selene knocked on the door and a young man in maybe his early 20's answered. He had fair skin with short brown hair and stubble.

"Hi babe." He smiled as she stepped inside the house and the two started to disgustingly lock lips.

"Hi, I'm Nia the best friend can you invite me in." I said after clearing my throat, he thought it over for a second before nodding.

"Come in."

I smiled as I stepped over the threshold and took a seat on the loveseat, Selene disappeared into a different room while the witch sat before me.

"So what brings you here?"

"I had like a freaky vision earlier, and I somehow slipped into a peaceful werewolf bite sleep." I replied he looked deep in thought for a second before standing in front of me, he looked at me skeptically.

"You know any witches?"

"Tons." I replied slightly annoyed"You think somebody casted a positive spell on me for once?"

"Sounds like a mixture of a linking spell and a protection spell." He replied." The linking spell might be how you had the vision and felt the pain, the protection spell must have helped with you not going rabid from the venom."

"So I've got a guardian angel of some sort." I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you let me peak inside your head I could probably find out who it is." He offered but I shook my head.

"I'm quite aware you know my last name and why you can't peak in my head." I retorted with a snort he just waved him arms in surrender."Ido however need one more thing from you before I go."

"And that will be?"

"Let's say my dead husband is inhibiting in someone else's body could you still do a locator spell on him?"


	3. Chapter 2

•Every Mother's Son

After getting dressed in a black jumpsuit and sandals, I head downstairs and into the court room. There's literally a mountain of food piled on top of it. With a careless shrug I plopped down into an empty chair and started munching on some bacon. A few seconds later and Hayley's sitting across from me eating an apple.

"Someone's in a good mood." Hayley smiled at me.

"I don't cook Hayley." I replied with a slight snort, Klaus comes into the room next and Hayley turns her attention to him.

"So which restaurant is missing a compelled Chef?"

"It's certainly a card I've played in the past. But I had no hand in this." He replies getting closer to inspect the food.

"So Elijah then?" I said weakly with a shrug, soon enough Elijah joined us in the courtyard looking confused.

"This wasn't my doing."

"So where did all of this come from?" Hayley asked making me drop what I was eating and back away from the table. The lid soon begins to rattle startling Elijah & Hayley, Klaus and I shared the same uneasy look as he slowly lifted the handle. Two starlings fly out making the three of them duck.

"What the hell was that?" Hayley & I ask at the same time, Klaus pulls out what seems to be a little card.

"An invitation from Mother."

"Nope." I reply turning on my heel and exiting the room.

* * *

I sat with legs hanging over the arm of my fuzzy chair in my room and stared up at the portrait of Kol & I, that I've carried around with me for the last 90 of so years.

 _1914 New Orleans (Aged 312)_

 _"You think he'll like it Bekah?" I asked nervously as we stood in the basement, in my hands I held a large painting of myself and Kol, painted from a picture we took a few months ago._

 _"Kol will always fancy a chance to admire himself." Rebekah teased with a small smile._

 _"He is quite vain isn't he." I laughed as I took one more look at the work of art, he was dressed in a dark colored suit while I was dressed in a light blue gown, my hair was pulled back away from my face and curled into pretty little curls. We were sitting off to the side during an elaborate party, my head rested on his shoulder while he held a drink in his hand looking down at me._

 _"The true star of the painting is you However darling." She replied as I covered it back up and placed it back into its hiding spot._

 _"Thank you Bekah." I smiled."Christmas shopping for you bunch is always so hard, we have everything we could possibly want already."_

 _"Almost everything."Rebekah replied sadly._

 _•_

"It's a shame you never got to give that to him." Elijah said as he appeared in my doorway shaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, who would've guessed he'd get daggered again." I said with an eye roll."Or that I'd be compelled not to remove the dagger or horrible things will happen to me."

"You know Niklaus would cause you no harm." Elijah replied taking a seat on my bed.

"We're discussing the same brother who killed me in the first place." I said after giving him a pointed look.

"I want you to reconsider on leaving Aniyah." Elijah said causing me to scoff."You are a lot more vulnerable than Niklaus & I, I would not be able to live with myself if something were to happen to you."

"How about I meet with Davina and have her just blanket me in protection spells?" I suggested Elijah still looked uneasy."Once I finish what I have to do I'll go, I promise."

"What is it, that you have to take care of that is so pressing."

"Long long, story." I answered with a tight smile."I'm going to be fine, you don't have to always look out for me."

"You are family,Aniyah it's my duty."

* * *

"Great to hear from you." I smile as Selene's witch's voice fills my ears through the phone.

"I have good news finally." He replied making my smile grow even larger as I climbed into my car.

"You found him?"

"Yes, he's at Dream Bean Coffee Shop in the quarter." He replied proudly."I passed your necklace along to Selene she should be returning it to you later."

"Thank you. Like a lot I really appreciate it." I smile before hanging up and speeding the whole way to the Coffee Shop. I arrive there in like 10 minutes after taking a few deep breaths I walk inside and scan the crowd before finally spotting Kol's current body. He's sipping on a coffee while staring intently at his phone.

"Is this seat taken?" I ask cheesily as I sat down in the seat in front of him.

"You're pretty bold, Love." He replies without looking up at me, I reached over and took his coffee taking a small sip.

"Kol, I know it's you."I retort with an eyeroll, he smirks at me as he places his phone down on the table.

"How'd you figure it out."

"I'll always recognize my husband no matter what face he wears." I reply with my own smirk."And my mother may have told me."

"You Martin witches are a determined little bunch aren't you."

"When were you going to tell me you were back!" I said angrily punching him in the arm.

"When it was safe right now only you know, Mother wants me to help with something else."

"A little witchy telegram would have sufficed." I replied leaning back and crossing my arms."What does Esther have you doing?"

"Finding out Davina's secret weapon." He replied with a shrug."However I won't be telling her it."

"Always working your own agendas." I smile as I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket with an eye roll I pull it out and see a message from Hayley." Hayley wants me to help her rescue Marcel's witch, let me know when you find Davina, Niklaus wants her dead."

"Same old Nik always plotting someone's demise." Kol said before frowning." Keep my secret as long as you can, we'll stay in touch."

"I'll always & forever look out for you." I say getting up from my seat.

"Nia, do be careful." He replied subtly squeezing my hand, with a nod I turned and exited the shop.

* * *

"I know Elijah wants to keep you out of it, but he is not going to treat the two of us like children." Hayley said as I stopped the car in front of the cemetery.

"He's always sought to protect the women in his life, anything we've experienced Bekah has had a thousand times worst." I replied as we entered the crypt we see Oliver standing guard while Lenore is chained up. Hayley immediately goes over and breaks her bindings.

"They worked her over pretty good." Oliver comments as I let Lenore lean on my shoulder for support.

"We have to get her out of here." Hayley said.

"Then what? They'll know I let her go, you asked me to infiltrate Cassie's coven. I'm not gonna blow my cover for some has-been hippie witch." Oliver rants glancing over at the annoyed expressions on both mine and Lenore's faces."No Offense"

"We could always make it look like you got jumped." I suggest with an evil smirk.

"Yeah, make it look like Lenore's people rescued her."Hayley adds oblivious to my obvious want to hit him for disrespecting a witch.

"Let me guess you wanna beat the hell out of me?" Oliver said sarcastically."Make it look convincing?"

"Can't say I wouldn't enjoy it." Hayley smiled as Oliver laughed lightly.

"Just don't let her hit me, she literally knocked a guys head of his shoulders." Oliver replied making me sigh while Hayley began to hit him.

"I'll just take Lenore to the car I guess."

* * *

We arrive at the shop and Hayley pulls out the bag of ingredients while, I have the snake coiled around my arm.

"So will this take long?" Hayley casually asked, I gave her a dumb look while Lenore kept working.

"You want me to soul brand the resurrected spirt of a thousand year old. It's best I take my time and do it right." She paused slightly to look up at Hayley."For what it's worth, I'm sorry. No one should have to lose a child like that."

"No, no one should." Hayley said sadly.

"You have the talisman?" Lenore asked.

"Oh, yes." Hayley replies digging in her pocket and handing it over. I pass the snake over to Lenore and tune out the two.

 _Mystic Falls 2010 (Aged 408)_

 _I hear a light knock on my door as I slowly get to my feet, tossing on my robe. I make my way over to the door and answer it, a little shocked to see the Original Witch standing on the other side._

 _"Esther what can I do for you?" I asked confused."Kol's out with Klaus right now."_

 _"I was looking for you, sweetheart." She replies with a small smile."Can I come inside so we don't have to talk in the hallway?"_

 _"Yeah sure." I reply stepping out the way, she takes a seat on the small black leather loveseat adjacent to the bed."So what can I do for you Mother In Law."_

 _"I just wanted to get to know the woman who's stolen my youngest son's heart." She replied while I sat down on the bed._ _"I've watched you all from the other side for centuries, I've even met a few of your family members. Are you truely happy dead?"_

 _"Yes." I reply with a small smile._

 _"That's good." She replied."You're okay living like them?"_

 _"What do you mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow."As a vampire?"_

 _"Yes, living that way can't be easy."_

 _"It's not that bad, the only downside is the infertility." I replied with a shrug, she hummed in agreement before rising to her feet._

 _"I'll talk to you some more later,dear." Esther smiled at me before leaving the room._

•

"Are you okay?" Hayley asks as Lenore looks around confused. I take a step closer to the two as she regains her bearings.

"Yes." She replies still looking around.

"Are you sure Lenore?" I asked again as Hayley stands up beside me.

"Yes, just getting my bearings together." She replied standing up straighter a triskelion appears on the back of her right hand my eyes grow wide as Hayley yelps and jumps back.

"The mark -" Hayley points as she trails off.

"Well hello Mother In Law." I reply distastefully as Esther looks down taking in her new body she looks up at the both of us and smirks. She then turns to wash her hands in the sink while Hayley and I look at each other unsure of what to do. Her phone begins to ring making us both look to Esther.

"You can answer it." She responds watching us.

"Elijah? We're at Lenore's sho-." She tried to say but Esther magically kills her phone's battery.

"That'll be enough."

"They'll come for us." I reply leaning against the wall nonchalantly."And when they do Niklaus will rip your head off."

"We'll see about that darling." Esther replied before turning back to Hayley." It is so lovely to finally meet you. Tell me do my sons every acknowledge the good you bring into their lives? After all it was you who gave them hope." Hayley looks at her suspiciously while I raise a brow. "The promises of a child shows us all he possibilities of a future that could be. Children are meant to save us from the worst parts of who we are. A truth that makes my own circumstances all the more tragic, wouldn't you say?"

"I don't pity you Esther." Hayley replied making me chuckle.

"You can't pity a Mikealson." I interjected.

"It is a terrible thing to for a mother to fail her child, as you well know." She says picking up the starling necklace, Hayley is starting to look guilty."But now I offer you both freedom. The gift of new bodies, freedom from being a hybrid and a vampire. I have the ability to return all that you lost, to make it so you can have families of your own. Aniyah is you would have never met my daughter you could have live a normal life, your powers were set to kick in any day and my children took that away from you. You could have had kids and watched them grow up with Amari's kids. I can give you that the both of you, wouldn't it be nice?"

Klaus and Elijah rush in, Klaus runs to Hayley while Elijah stops by my side.

"I assume you had the misfortune of speaking to my mother." Klaus says to Hayley, Esther tosses some witchy powder towards Klaus that acts as a barrier." You hide behind your spells like a coward."

"I did not come here to wage war!" Esther yells before tossing to more handfuls of powder one to keep Elijah who was attempting to sneak up on the side of her and another at me.

"Everything you do is an act of war. If you touch them so help me go-" Elijah replied.

"They can go, I've spoken my piece. They know why I'm here I came to heal my family." Esther said completely cutting Elijah off.

"Take Hayley and go." Klaus said, I grabbed Hayley's arm and we flashed out front.

"That witch is crazy." I said sighing, I duck as the store windows shatter and a flock of starling fly inside."I hate those birds get in the car."

* * *

"Of course she'd use those damn birds to make her offer!" Klaus says as the four of us stand inside the courtyard.

"Besides the offer of rebirth what did she say to you two?" Elijah asked.

"She rambled a lot, she blamed the two of you for what happened to me, what happened to Hope." Hayley replied.

"Basically the same thing for me, she blamed you & Bekah for taking away my chance to age with my sister, to practice magic, start my own family." I added, Klaus stopped pacing and stared between the both of us.

"Are you thinking of taking her offer?" Klaus asked although his tone indicated it wasn't a yes or no option. Hayley looks down while I shake my head.

"Never, you guys were a blessing and a curse to me."

Elijah smiled at me, while Klaus focused his attention more onto Hayley now." Hayley ! I'm talking to you." Seeing as all attention is now off me, I flash out the courtyard and up to my room.

"Finally." A voice said from beside my bed, Selene was sitting cross legged in my chair, playing angry birds on her phone.

"You know a phone call would have gotten my attention." I replied flopping down on the bed.

"I'm not that clever." She replied with a smile, reaching into her skirt pocket she pulled out my silver necklace.

"Thanks for making sure I got it back." I smiled taking it from her, this locket was the second oldest item I possessed, which I kept on a chain with my mother's talisman. I ran my finger over the Mikealson crest on the front before clasping it back around my neck.

"Of course, now are we staying in or hitting the town you look like you could use a few humans." She replied standing to her feet.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked making her pause slightly, she nodded." If someone offered you a chance to be human again would you take it?"

"No."She replied quickly."I don't think so, I'm not sure. Why?"

"Esther, the evil mother in law wants to put us all into new bodies to save us." I explained.

"The bitch from the ball?" She asked shocked."Why won't any of them ever stay dead?"

"Must be a magical Mikealson thing." I replied with a shrug, I opened my door just as Hayley was going by."Great you're here let's go hunting."

* * *

It sucks a bit I can't get my chapters very long but I refuse to force Aniyah into every scene that's just stupid. Her name's pronounced (Ah-Knee-Ya) btw since I'm sure nobody else would ever read that, that way.


End file.
